At least one example embodiment of the inventive concepts relates to a test method of a semiconductor memory device and a semiconductor memory system performing the test operation.
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device which is embodied using a semiconductor. Examples of such semiconductors include silicon Si, germanium Ge, gallium arsenide GaAs, indium phosphide InP, etc. Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
A volatile memory device loses its stored data when its power supply is interrupted. Examples of the volatile memory device include a static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), etc.
A DRAM includes a plurality of memory cells being arranged in a matrix form. As the integration and the speed of semiconductor memory devices increases, a ratio of cells of the semiconductor memory devices which are failed cells that do not operate correctly is increasing. To improve yield of a semiconductor memory device, a method of efficiently repairing a failed cell may be desirable.